


Sweetheart Dancer

by thedezgyrl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Self Confidence, Strip Tease, SuFin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedezgyrl/pseuds/thedezgyrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finland has been feeling a bit bland and decides to do something to boost his confidence. What he chooses to do to remedy that drives Sweden to his breaking point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetheart Dancer

**Author's Note:**

> Another oneshot collab with my awesome friend.

Finland lately had felt like he had lost touch with his sexual side. Every day for the past few weeks he found himself in front of the full length bedroom mirror. Often times staring at himself in different positions, sometimes naked, and other times in various outfits. All the while as Sweden worked on country affairs. Finland wondering what his husband had seen in him to choose him. Once upon a time he use to know without being told and Finland use to look at himself in awe of noticing it too.

'Have I become overly domesticated?' The thought racing through his head as he contorted his naked body - ass in front of the mirror and twisting at the waist. 'When was the last time I did something exciting? That was spontaneous? Seductive...'

When he walked back to the closet to pick an outfit out for the day. Finland noticed how his hips swayed without much effort, he rolled his back and his hips...those moved fluidly, and he shot a glance at the mirror with sultry fire. Immediately blown away while he kept that look and did the rolling motions.

An idea struck his pretty little head like an electric bullet where it exploded. Finland skipped back to the closet. Sweden would probably die tonight.

XXXX

It was a thankful thing they had a sound system that emanated through each room. Since they entertained quite often it was useful for background music. Right now it would be put to use in a new way. Finland had created a playlist of some pretty erotic music and then connected their melodies to the speakers.

"Sweden~..." Finland cooed as his husband looked at the speaker confused and felt his heart excitedly contract, when Sweden's gaze fell upon him.

Striped knee high stockings covered his legs tapering down to high heels. Finland's ass was being hugged by skin tight leather shorts and his chest covered with a leather top not going lower than his chest. Finland confidently strode over to Sweden, high heels clacking against the wooden floor, and a grin followed by smoldering eyes. When he reached the desk, he hopped on top of it, and stood there before kicking away the paperwork.

Sweden had begun to think he was doomed to drowning in his country's problems (and paperwork). His back hurt from leaning over the desk for so long. His hands ached from writing.

And then his god of a wife had sauntered into the room to save him, dressed in scandalous clothes that left little to the imagination. And his beautiful Finland had climbed atop his desk and showed his paperwork whatfor. The music in the background was a bonus.

Sweden dropped the pen he'd been holding, eyes wide and lips parted in stunned awe. He was hungry--so hungry--for Finland, for each dip and curve of his wife's body, and here the Wife stood before him teasing him with it. 

He licked his lips. Delicious.

Finland ran a hand through his own hair, mussing it, gripping it at the back. His elbow sticking out an angle while he did so. His hips swaying as he let go of his pale locks and raised both arms above his head, swirling his hips in tight circles, and finishing with a roll using the top half of his body. Finland stared down at Sweden, his eyes full of mischievous intent, full lips in a haughty pout, "I know how badly you want me Rakkaani...but you can't touch me until I say."

He dropped to his knees, hands on them, and doing the butterfly, "Understood?"

Sweden understood alright, but he really, really wanted to touch. He wanted to splay his wife out on the desk and ravish him until nothing was left of either of them. 

But he would behave.

"Mmhm:" Sweden nodded.

There was a loud 'clack' from Finland jumping off the table in the heels. Sweden still giving him a predatory gaze. Which made his skin rise with goosebumps, he ignored them, and continued on with the show. Slowly pushing Sweden's rolling desk chair away from anything that would hinder his performance.

Finland faced his husband, gripping the arm rests of the chair, gyrating sensually, legs opening into devious arcs only to bow inward before looping around, causing his ass to raise higher. When his ass was raised high enough, he dropped swiftly to a crouch, face level with Sweden's crotch, and he breathed hotly on it.

Sweden's throat felt thick with lust and love and he swallowed audibly. His hands gripped the armrests of the chair, and all he could think about was how truly grateful he was to have Finland--and how truly painful it would be not to spin him around and thoroughly ravish every fiber of his wife's being. He was already getting hard.

But again, he would behave.

A bright pink tongue licked at glossed lips, circling around highlighting their plumpness, and then slipped back in Finland's eager mouth. The music continued on in the background causing him to pop his ass. Finland turned around sitting in Sweden's lap, grinding provocatively on his husband's growing hard on, and his body moving like an erotic snake. He touched the side of Sweden's face and then used the same hand to grip the top of the chair, moaning as he slid past Sweden's ear. He pushed off the chair using his ass to project himself forward.

Finland kicked off the heels, spread his legs, and splayed his fingers on his own belly. From there he slid his hands up til he reached the leather top's zipper. Slowly unzipping it as his hips stayed in motion.

"Fin..."

That was Finland's warning that his husband was nearing his breaking point. His grip on the armrests became stronger and Sweden didn't know how much more he could bear before he broke completely. Life was hard.

Smooth flesh was slowly revealed along with his wife's pink, perky nipples and he had to swallow again because his mouth was watering.

"Be good for me Sweden." Finland told him in a lust saturated voice. "Only a little bit longer. Please." Sweden nodded even though the confliction in his eyes grew.

Finland bent down angling to the right and ran his fingertips smoothly up his clothed leg, grabbing the top of the stocking and rolling it off. Then bent angling to the left and did the same thing, ultimately removing the striped fabric and exposing delicate skin.

All that remained was the shorts. Finland stood up. his fingers teasing the top hem, and his hands trailing up the trunk of a toned body. He stared at Sweden and tweaked his own nipples. A groan bubbling from his lips as his eyes closed.. Finland's straining hard on twitched through the leather material, which his fingertips brushed against. Another moan escaping him.

Soon he was slipping out of the shorts, opening his eyes, and looking at his husband who was about to break the chair with his grip. Yet Finland wasn't done. He danced over to Sweden and dropped to his knees.

Where he unbuckled Sweden's belt and helped to free his erection. Which he kissed the top of and kissed along his shaft. Just as he was about to take him in his mouth...Sweden who was trembling with pented desire snatched him up and carried him to their room.

Sweden threw his little wife onto the mattress, loving the surprised "oomph!" the Finn let out as he landed. The Northern Lion quickly stripped himself and set his glasses to the side, crawling over his lovely Tino and drinking in the sight of his glorious wife's body.

Where to start?

His mouth. Definitely his mouth. Sweden claimed that hot mouth with his own and while his tongue danced with his wife's, his hands roamed over soft flesh and supple hips. He raised them to Finland's chest and ran his thumbs over erect nipples, then pressed them between his thumbs and forefingers. He pinched and twirled and teased them and moved one knee between the other's legs to let Finland know that he wouldn't be closing said legs for the foreseeable future.

Every moan he drew out of his wife only excited him further, and though he wanted to simply fuck Finland into the mattress right then and there, he wanted to wait so that he could properly show the other how wonderful he thought his body.

Sweden was everywhere all at once, it overwhelmed Finland, just as he thought he would drown - that same feeling made him feel alive. Drew him in, washed over him with completeness, and made him feel at one with his husband. Finland gasped between kisses savoring the pressure of Sweden's hungry lips. The way the hint of beginning stumble threatened to rub his chin raw. Or how his husband could hold him like fine china and in the next moment handle him roughly. 

"Swee~~Sweden" His husband's calloused fingers on his nipples made him writhe. Those same rough fingers trailed along his body and he thought he would succumb to electric shocks of pleasure. "Closer. I need you closer."

Closer, hm? Closer how? Sweden considered his wife's request and gave him a quick kiss to the lips before moving downward. They'd be one whole soon enough. 

He settled himself between the other's legs and surrounded the head of Finland's cock with his mouth, sucking a bit harshly. The cry his wife let out made him wonder if the Finn would come right then and there, but he didn't, surprisingly enough. Running his tongue over the slit, then down the shaft, Sweden figured he must be doing an exceptional job about it due to Finland's wailing.

After some time, he broke away from that to spread Finland's cheeks apart and give his beautiful wife the tongue-fucking of a lifetime, digging in like there was no tomorrow.

Finland was crying out from pleasure. He was so consumed by stimulation and an overdrive of bliss, he started to tear up and found himself pulling at Sweden's hair. Finland also gripped at his husband's shoulder. He just couldn't take it.

"Sweden take me now. I need it now." Sweden had his fingers deeply inside then. Twisting them as well as plunging at an unmerciful pace. He groaned in a gravelly sort of way due to his ragged breath, "Mmmm be inside me Sweden."

Inside. Sweden liked that word. He liked the thought of his cock being buried deep within Finland's beautiful body. He liked the unity, the oneness that they became when they connected like that--like they were meant to be joined together--when their bodies said so much more than their mouths ever could of their devotion.

And of course Sweden's general philosophy was that of "What the wife wants, the wife gets." Here, now, his erotic wife was begging to be fucked, and, the ever-dutiful husband, Sweden would not refuse. 

He rolled his wife quickly onto his stomach and yanked his hips up so that Finland was on his knees. The only warning he gave his pretty little wife of what would be coming was the brief second it took for him to position the head of his cock just beyond the ring of muscles that would never dare refuse him. There was no time for Finland to brace himself--or at least not to any meaningful degree. Sweden snapped his hips forward and jerked his wife's ass back to meet his balls, filling his wife up in an instant.

The choked "Uhh!" he forced out of his wife brought a grin to his lips; his was the only cock allowed to steal the breath from his wife's lungs. Sweden drew out slowly until he heard Finland inhale; his wife's lungs inflated--and Sweden snapped his hips forward again to fuck the air right out of them a second time.

Then a third.

A fourth.

Of course, as much as he so enjoyed forcing Finland's body to bend to his will, his wife did in fact need to breathe (Sweden wasn't in the mood to fuck his wife out of consciousness at this time). He switched tactics, quickening the pace of his thrusts, making them short but deep, rolling his hips until he found the perfect position, that coveted form that would make Finland scream.

Finland had known in the end of his little sultry antic, that Sweden would have his way with him, and he had counted on him doing so. Even if the whole point was to make him feel empowered again. A way to re-solidify his confidence. Boost it. Which the act had worked to his favor and apparently made his husband near desperate to take him. The command to not 'touch him' had been unbearable. Yet here was Sweden making sure every inch of him was accounted for. 

Sweden had succeeded in making his little wife scream. Finland thought he would become hoarse quickly. He gripped at the sheets under him and thew his head back in passion. Sweden kissing his exposed throat and Finland whimpered when a calloused hand gripped his cock.

If he could ever admit one thing - Finland loved his husband working his cock. He couldn't even masturbate without imagining the rough appendage carrying him to completion.

"Sweeden~~" Finland's eyes were blurred with tears and he was panting through gritted teeth "I love you so, OHuhmm much"

Toward the end--and especially as Finland began to tense up around his cock--Sweden's thrusts lost their rhythm, but not their strength. 

"Jag älskar dig." He only barely managed to grunt the words out as they both reached their limits.

**Author's Note:**

> [rakkaani - Finnish for 'my love']
> 
> [Jag älskar dig - Swedish for 'I love you']


End file.
